Insanity
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: Request by RWbyfan54. In the far future, when kaiju all live in peace, a new threat arises. It slowly drives all the kaiju insane, then later on it will kill them. Godzilla is immune, and he must somehow eradicate the threat before all the Kaiju die.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

**This was a request by RWbyfan54. He wanted me to write a story about how all the kaiju are fighting and acting overly-hostile, and Godzilla has to stop them. So, I came up with this awesome idea. This story will be somewhat slow-paced in the beginning, since it is in the suspense/horror genre. And remember me saying Separation could be the darkest fanfiction I have written? Well, this is going to be A LOT darker. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

I lay on the ground, sleeping peacefully. The wind blew against my three rows of dorsal plates, and I calmly twitched, paying no attention to the world. I had recently been having horrific nightmares. But maybe- just maybe- I wouldn't have one tonight.

They were consecutive, and first occurred three weeks ago. Before I would sleep, I would sweat so much my scales would be drenched in the liquid. But later on, I would calm down, until my nightmare starts at least.

I was standing in the middle of a large, green field. I looked around, and felt my heart accelerate. This was how my nightmare would start. Every single time.

I heard a snarl behind me. It was a low grumble, threatening and heart-stopping. My eyes widened in shock, and I tried to turn my head to see who it was behind me (it was different every time). But, I felt my neck vertebrae lock together, and I couldn't move my head at all.

I could only wait.

I heard a murderous, insane voice.

'You seem like something I would enjoy tearing apart...'

A kaiju, covered in shadow, appeared in front of me. I could tell it was a quadruped, and its head was lowered down. The shadow disappeared, revealing my trusted friend, Anguirus.

His face was splattered in blood, and his eyes were cloudy and soulless, also bleeding. He had long scars covering his body. His claws were overgrown, were chipped and bleeding.

'Anguirus?' I tried to say, but my throat sealed itself and what came out was more silent than a whisper.

In my last dream, it had been Rodan. The one before was Mothra. And now, Anguirus.

Without any warning, he pounced onto me, and locked his powerful jaws around my neck. I felt blood spurt out of my neck, and felt his teeth mercilessly rip into my gullet. I tried to push him off me, but found that I could not move, and could only wait for death to take me.

I woke up with a jolt, quickly sitting upright. Anguirus stood in front of me, watching me.

'Godzilla? Are you all right?' He asked, tilting his head. I could barely see his brown, spiked body in the dark of the night.

'No...'

'Another one of the dreams you never tell anyone about?' He grinned, as his mischievous blue eyes gently twinkled in the gloomy abyss.

'Yes... yes, it was another one of those...'

'I could hear you from miles away! They must be truly horrific.'

'They are. Now go back to sleep. I'll be okay, don't worry about me.'

Anguirus nodded, then trudged away to go back to where he came from.

He was very loyal, as were my other allies, so humans were dubbing me 'King Of The Monsters'. Truth was, there is no king of the monsters. Heck, I may be one of the strongest, but I am not _the _strongest.

I lay down and shut my eyes again, praying that I wouldn't have to relive the dream this night, even though no matter how hard I try, this dream always repeats.

**I hope this is an interesting start to the story! Also, the idea of the story starting with a nightmare was RWbyfan54's idea**


	2. The Crashed Object

The year was 2537.

Humans had world peace, but so did kaiju's like me. Even King Ghidorah and Spacegodzilla had become peaceful space monsters that visit us from time to time.

One big problem was the fact that humans had taken too many of the Earths resources, making the land dark and grey, and the sky very dull. Luckily the situation was improving and we were sure to be back to the days when the sky was blue and the land was green.

Anguirus and I were walking by the beaches, remembering the good old days when the world wasn't polluted.

'Remember the time when plants were really common,' Anguirus asked, smiling.

'How could I forget? Those were amazing times. Heck, even when we achieved peace the plants were still an everyday sight,' I replied.

'Yes, about the peace, is it not amazing we still have it? Even after 200 years?

'I cherish it very much. I hope we have it forever.'

'But nothing lasts forever, friend. Even we will die, and so will the Earth and the rest of the universe too, at some point.'

Hokmuto and his mate came rushing past us.

'Where are you two going?' I asked, raising one of my scaly eyebrows.

'Didn't you see? Something crashed by the mountain!' Hokmuto replied.

'It could be another kaiju! We have to see what it was,' Femuto exclaimed.

Then, they both turned and ran towards the mountain (Well, Femuto ran. Hokmuto flew.)

We followed them, running quickly.

'Did Ghidorah crash land again?' Anguirus asked me, as we came closer to the mountain.

'No. I think it's something else.'

We reached the site, and practically all the kaiju on the island were crowding around a large crater with smoke wafting out of it. Everyone was there- Mothra, Rodan, the MUTO's, Gigan, Destroyah and all the others!

'What is this?' Gigan questioned, as his blue skin and red laser eyes twinkled in the sun.

'I have no idea...' Biollante replied, trying to wave away all the smoke with her roots.

All of them looked into the hole.

'I don't think it's a kaiju,' Rodan said, narrowing her yellow eyes. **(M****ay I note the Rodan here is the alternate version of the one from my fanfic, Revenge Of Rodan. Consider it a cameo.)**

Kiryu, also known as Mechagodzilla 3, flew in to investigate, landing next to the second Mechagodzilla. The humans had released Kiryu to join us monsters once world peace occurred, and even decided to make his AI more advanced.

'I think you should look at this,' Mechagodzilla 2 said, twisting his head around to look at his more advanced counterpart.

'Why else do you think I came?' Kiryu replied, humorously. The grey coloured metal covering his large body shone in the sun.

The monsters moved away from him, allowing him to go to the crater. He reached inside, and as the smoke moved away, he pulled out what looked like a meteor.

'It's only a meteor,' Mothra said, somewhat disappointed.

'No, it's not...' Kiryu said, his voice filled with wonder.

'Then what is it?' Hokmuto asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

'It's from another planet,' He said.

'Which one?' Destroyah growled.

'I... I don't know.'

'What do you mean 'You don't know'? You're the smartest of us, you know everything!' Orga said.

'It's from a foreign planet that is not naturally within our solar system.'

Gasps ran throughout the crowd. Anguirus looked up at me with a worried expression on his face.

'It could be from a rogue planet that is flying by our Solar System, though. All we can do is hope it does not crash into our planet.'


	3. Rodan's Strange Feeling

_5 days later_

_Rodan's POV_

Godzilla, Anguirus, and I decided to go together for a walk. We were walking above a forest, discussing certain matters.

'You remember the object that fell some time ago?' Anguirus asked, as he strode onwards.

'How could I forget?' I replied, smiling.

'I don't think we ever _will _forget... it's so intriguing,' Godzilla muttered, thinking to himself.

'Remember how Kiryu said it's from a rogue planet?' He continued.

'Anguirus, we remember every little detail that happened in that event,'Godzilla spoke.

'...Do you think there's a chance of it crashing?'

I thought to myself for a second. Is there a chance of it slamming into planet Earth? And if so, how big were the chances of that happening?

'Could happen. But I'm sure it would have crashed already if that was what's going to occur,' Godzilla said.

Suddenly, for one second- _one tiny little second- _I had the urge to sink my teeth into Anguirus's neck. I had the urge to pluck out Godzilla's eyes, then proceed to tear into his cranium and rip out his brain. I had the urge to disembowel Anguirus, and strangle him with his own intestines.

Puzzled, I blanked out for a few seconds, mindlessly walking with my friends.

What kind of a feeling was this? I wanted to kill my own friends... that was not normal. The day when kaiju battled each other was history, and I had no intention of going back to those times of hostility. The feeling seemed to have come out of nowhere, after all, I wasn't such a cruel barbarian, was I? I only killed other creatures now for food, and I would only do that if there was no nuclear energy around. Same goes for every other monster. But am I the only one to feel this? Am I drifting into insanity? Am I-

'Rodan?'

I heard Godzilla's voice, and turned my head, smiling in a friendly manner.

'Yes?'

'What happened just then? You blanked out! Are you okay?' Anguirus said, worried.

'Don't worry, I am okay.'

**I just need to say this scene was very loosely inspired by a scene from 'The Shining' (The book, not the film).**


	4. Kiryu

_Back to Godzilla's POV_

_One hour later_

I was now with Kiryu. He had his own 'house' that he had built by himself. It was mostly made out of metal, and wasn't too big. He didn't actually live inside it, but he kept many of his ingenious inventions inside.

He had to scan me, since every few months he would have to see if we were ill with any disease.

'Do you smell that?' He asked, as he looked through his inventions, trying to find something.

'No...no...what is it?' I asked, raising one brow.

'It's just a very strange smell. It's not very nice either.'

He finally found what he was looking for.

'Aha! Here it is!'

He took out this tiny metal device that was smaller than even a human.

'What is that?' I questioned, as Kiryu attached it next to his glowing yellow eyes.

'It is something I have been working on. It enhances my scanner, so I can detect things much better now.'

A yellow light shone onto my head, then proceeded down to my body, then to my legs.

Kiryu silently stood there for a few seconds, taking in all the information.

'Godzilla, you have no sign of any form of illness. I have scanned all the others only a few days ago, they too were perfect.'

'Well, it has been like that for over 200 years, no surprise I guess,' I said, grinning.

'Indeed.'

I began to make my way out of Kiryu's home, as he went back to creating something. As I walked away, I stopped and turned to face the robots home.

'Hey Kiryu, what are you working on now?' I asked, as I saw his silhouette rummage around in his house.

'Something that gives me permanent energy. I am going to pursue the rogue planet, even if it has left the Solar System. I am also working on an injection that allows a kaiju to not require air in case they want to come. Rodan was interested, so on the day we leave I must give some to her, but I do have some left over. Would you like to come and explore the beauty of space?'

'No thanks. Space terrifies me.'

'Why?'

'...That silence...'


	5. Bleeding Eyes

Anguirus and I were sitting at the edge of the cliff, enjoying the beauty of the Ocean.

'Did I tell you about what Kiryu plans to do?' I asked, gazing out at the horizon.

'No.'

'He said to me he wants to go to outer space and find the rogue planet,' I said.

'But space is really dangerous!' Anguirus exclaimed.

'Of course it is... he also said Rodan wants to join him,' I carried on.

'But she could die!'

_Ugh, Anguirus, you really worry too much, _I thought.

'She has always been a risk taker, though. He offered me a chance but I refuse. I too am a risk taker, but if there is one place I simply refuse to go to it would be space. I would rather die.'

Anguirus rubbed his eye with his large hand.

'My eyes are feeling strange...' He mumbled.

'Some humans used to get itchy eyes hundreds of years ago in the spring because of something called 'Hay Fever'. It was mostly pollen that caused it. Maybe you're imagining pollen because you are becoming schitzophrenic and think you have hay fever,' I joked, teasing Anguirus slightly.

'...I am not amused...' Anguirus groaned, slightly annoyed (yet I could see him trying to hide a smile).

He removed his hand from his eyes.

'What...?' He whispered, looking down at his hand.

'Anguirus... are you okay?' I asked, looking at him. His eyes were wide, and you could see the shock and fear he felt- it was written all over his face.

I looked at his hand, and saw something most unnatural.

A small drop of blood.

'What the hell is this...?' He asked in horror, his terrified voice trembling in fear.

As he blinked, a small stream of blood trickled out of one of his eyes, streaming down his face.

'Anguirus... your eyes... they are bleeding...'

'This is not the time for jokes, Godzilla.'

Anguirus wiped at his face, and looked at his palm once more.

There was blood smeared onto it.

Anguirus whimpered something inaudible, trying not to panic. His heart accelerated, as he began to hyperventilate.

He looked at me. Every time he would blink, more and more blood would leave his eyes to form scarlet rivers on his face. Soon, the whole lower part of his face was smothered and dripping in the crimson liquid, as he breathed quickly.

'We need to get you to Kiryu, This is urgent,' I quivered, watching blood drip from Anguirus's face to the ground.

'Godzilla...?'

'Yes, Anguirus?'

_'...What is happening to me...?'_


	6. Unknown Illness

I quickly escorted Angiurus to Kiryu's home. Four other monsters- Mothra, Rodan, Hokmuto and King Ghidorah- were also there.

And their eyes were also bleeding.

They all lay down outside, pure terror in their faces. Mothra's large blue eyes had red smeared all over them, and she wouldn't stop itching them. Same with Rodan and Hokmuto. King Ghidorah had three heads, but only the middle head was sapient- the others mindlessly obeyed what it said. So, Ghidorah only scratched at the eyes on the middle head, ignoring the ones at his sides who didn't seem to realize what was happening.

'...I see you have the same problem as us,' Mothra chirped softly.

Anguirus snorted in response.

'Kiryu is with another monster inside his home. He says he will check on us soon,' Hokmuto said, as he scraped his claws across his face.

'Who else is in there?' I asked, gently moving my head to the side.

'It was Destroyah,' King Ghidorah spoke.

Kiryu came outside his house. Destroyah slowly walked outside, his eyes filled with crimson tears.

Kiryu whispered something in his ear, and Destroyah muttered 'damn', then trudged off.

'What happened, Destroyah?' Rodan asked.

Before Destroyah could open his mouth to speak, Kiryu cut him off.

'...These are symptoms...' He said.

'Symptoms?' All the monters gasped, talking amongst themselves.

'...Of an unknown illness...'

'Oh, no,' The monsters mumbled.

'...From an unknown cause.'

'What's going to happen to us?!' Anguirus exclaimed.

'I don't know. But I'm working on it. I need someone to study. They will have to sit in my home as I try to find out the cause.'

'You can study me,' Mothra said, quietly.

'Now, for the rest of you, stay nearby in case there's a problem. And try not to itch your eyes.'

Kiryu and Mothra then re-entered the house.

'Godzilla, you should leave. You could get infected,' Anguirus said.

'Okay, I'll go. Get well soon.'

I left, thinking about what could happen. Would they die? Would they cry blood for the rest of their lives? Is there a cure?


	7. Overgrown Claws

The next day, I came back to Kiryu's base to check up on my friends. There were more monsters now. Anguirus, Hokmuto, Ghidorah, Rodan and Destroyah were now joined by Orga, Biollante, Spacegodzilla, Battra, Varan and Femuto.

I could sense that Anguirus was inside the dome-like house of Kiryu, with Mothra by his side.

Femuto and Hokmuto were nuzzling one another in an attempt to console each other, as Rodan approached them to talk. Biollante, Destroyah and Orga were picking up a conversation, discussing their illness. Spacegodzilla, Battra, Ghidorah, and Varan were joking with one another to try and make themselves feel better.

'Holy shit...' I whispered, unable to believe my eyes.

'Hello, Godzilla,' Spacegodzilla said, as all the others turned to me as well.

'You are very lucky. You have not been infected,' Hokmuto said, as Femuto leaned her body against him.

'The bleeding has only gotten worst...' Biollante said.

'Godzilla... I am afraid...' Rodan said. She was normally fearless, but now she had begun to feel the emotion.

'So am I,' I admitted, watching all the monsters.

'We all are,' Varan sighed, as red blood trickled down his snout.

Almost all the monsters on the island were on this one area. Some human scientists had even come out of hiding, and approached us, writing things down in their notes.

'I won't lie, the humans aren't bad company,' Battra said, staring at the small creatures scramble around the kaiju.

'Yes, I think they are trying to help us,' Femuto spoke as she watched the people.

'Does anyone know why Anguirus is with Kiryu?' I asked, tilting my head.

'No. He just woke up in the night crying in terror and entered Kiryu's home,' Orga said.

_Damn! _I thought. I quickly ran into Kiryu's house (also avoiding crushing the scientists). I saw Kiryu examining Anguirus (who was groaning in pain), while Mothra lay next to Anguirus with a concerned look on her face.

'Anguirus? Are you all right?' I asked, as Kiryu quickly turned around to see me.

'No...' He wheezed out, as he concentrated on not feeling pain.

'He came to me in the night. You should see this,' Kiryu said.

I quickly moved forward, and saw that Anguirus's claws were not normal.

They were abnormally long, with some of them curving inwards, penetrating the skin of my friend. Dry blood decorated his toes. One of his claws were chipped and bleeding.

Just like him in my nightmare.

'I am trying to figure out how to cut his nails without hurting him,' Kiryu said. 'I have used painkillers, but they have not helped at all.'

'Kiryu... we need to talk... in private...' I said.

'All right. Anguirus, Mothra, I am going to contact Mechagodzilla 2 so he can study you while I am gone. I hope you both get better soon.'

**Please review. I want to know if this is suspenseful or dark!**


	8. The Conversation

After Mechagodzilla 2 arrived, Kiryu and I left so I could tell him everything I knew. We were by a large forest, on the mountain that overlooked Kiryu's home.

'You said you wanted to talk to me in private. What is it?' He asked, as his yellow eyes flickered slightly.

'Kiryu... I have been having these nightmares... I have not told anyone about them,' I spoke.

'I only want you to know. Please promise you won't tell anyone,' I continued.

'I won't.'

'... The things that are happening to the monsters... they all happened in my nightmares.'

Kiryu, still watching me with his artificial eyes, proceeded to say:

'What do you mean? Please be more specific.'

'I mean that all these symptoms of the illness appeared in my dream. What happens is I am standing someplace, and one of my allies appear, covered in large scars, with blood leaking out of their eyes, and abnormal claws. Then, they attack me, and just kill me.'

'...That is interesting but normally there should be far more symptoms to an illness. Chances of your dream having anything to do with the illness are very low.'

'Chances of me and King Ghidorah getting along were very low as well...'

Yes, I still remember that day. Before we achieved full peace, there was a great war. In that war, there were The Warriors- the side I fought on, which had been lead by Kiryu- and there were The Gladiators- lead by King Ghidorah. We fought because Ghidorah wanted to take over Earth. Some monsters were neutral- Mothra didn't want a war, and the MUTO's were too busy trying to raise their babies(who are all grown up and travel the world, by the way). One day, there was a huge battle, and everyone on the battlefield were mortally wounded. As we all lay there dying, in an unimaginable amount of pain, we all agreed that if we survived, we were never to fight again. The only reason we survived was because the neutral monsters came and nursed us back to health.

'Listen. I understand that you are worried, and I will certainly take everything you said into account. But I need more evidence than a traumatic nightmare,' Kiryu said.

'Oh. And one more thing,' He quickly said.

'Just _who _is it that attacks you in your dream?'

I looked at Kiryu, and narrowed my eyes.

'_Everyone. They have all appeared. Including you.'_


	9. Unexplained Scars

1 Day Later

The next day, I again came over to Kiryu's. Now, two more monsters were outside his home- Titanosaurus and Ebirah. Along with the usual bleeding eyes, they had overgrown claws, but fortunately for them, the claws did not turn to penetrate their fingers. Hokmuto and Femuto were not in sight.

'Hello, Godzilla,' Rodan said. She had a bloody nose.

'Hello, Rodan. Why is your nose bleeding?'

'I don't know. I told Kiryu about it but he said that it's not as bad as the other symptoms for this contagion. He said if it gets worst I should tell him.'

'Do any of you know where the MUTO's are?'

Most of the monsters (who were previously talking to each other) turned to me.

'We're not really sure. When they woke up in the morning, they realized that there were some unexplained scars dotted around their body, so they quickly ran to Kiryu,' Spacegodzilla said.

_Oh, shit! _I thought. Concerned, I made my way to the dome-like house.

'Godzilla?' Ghidorah asked.

'Are you feeling okay?' Rodan asked.

I simply ignored them, and entered the giant robots home.

The two MUTO's were there, with Kiryu inspecting them in a concerned manner. Anguirus was groaning in pain with Mechagodzilla 2 trying to look after him, as Mothra was looking at strange scars on her wing.

Kiryu looked at me. 'This is worst than I could have ever anticipated. Nothing is taking away their pain.'

Hokmuto had a long scar that lay on his huge left wing, and had a large one on his back, as well as a few small ones going across his face. Femuto had two scars on her elongated legs, and smaller ones on her thick neck.

'When will this contagion end?' Hokmuto growled.

'I don't know. I am doing my best to stop it,' Kiryu said, trying to reassure them.

'The pain is far worst than I could have ever thought,' Femuto said, as small tears leaked out of her eyes. Hokmuto nuzzled her, trying to make her feel better.

Kiryu put his powerful, metal arm around me, and he lead me away.

'Where are you going?' Mothra asked.

'We are going to have a private conversation. I'll be back soon,' Kiryu said.

We walked back to the place where we originally spoke just a day ago.

'This is cannot be explained... all the symptoms in your dream are becoming true...' Kiryu sighed in his robotic way of sighing. 'Do you remember if there were any more symptoms?'

'I can't remember. I told you everything I know. The only thing that happens next is they become unusually hostile. They are driven to insanity.'

'I will take that into account. But I'm sure that there will be some more symptoms. Now, we should go back. I am very close to discovering facts about this illness, Mechagodzilla 2 and I need to take care of a few things.'


	10. Strange Stench

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but now I'm going to write more in this fanfic!**

Kiryu and I went back to the base. Mechagodzilla 2 twisted his head around, and looked at us.

'I think I may have discovered a few things. Do you not sense that strange stench in the air?'

'Yes, I do,' Kiryu spoke.

'I can't sense anything...' I said, sniffing.

'None of the organic kaiju can. It seems only us mecha's are capable of detecting it. I for one believe there _must _be a link between the strange gas and the contagion.'

Kiryu's yellow eyes flickered slightly.

'Well, I have sensed it before. I too had the theory but since it was not supported by any form of evidence I could not say it was a very reliable theory. But, I must ask... where is your proof?'

'Right here.'

Mechagodzilla 2 took out a holograph and switched it on, then gave it to Kiryu to hold. Kiryu watched it, as strange words that only robots understood appeared on screen. A strange, mechanical look of surprise appeared on his face.

'I guess you are right. And you seem very close to discovering more. We should work a little harder now.'

'Fuck me!' I exclaimed in surprise. None of us kaiju swore too much, only in moments of extreme surprise and fear.

All the kaiju in the room stared at me.

'I would rather not 'fuck you' ' Kiryu growled.

'I did not mean it that way...' I said. It was not uncommon or a mecha to take everything very seriously.

'I think I should leave now. I'm tired, I need my rest,' I replied, as I left the room.

**Sorry... I just had to include that rather immature comedic moment... After this it will be VERY serious with no jokes.**


	11. Death

The next day, I trudged back towards Kiryu's base.

Only to find that it was eerily quiet.

None of the kaiju were in sight.

'Anguirus? Rodan? Ghidorah?' I asked, looking around. Things were overly silent, and mist coated the ground.

I saw that Kiryu's base was almost completely empty, but I made out a single, dark silhouette. It was Kiryu himself.

I entered his home, and saw him sitting down, his hand on his chin, seemingly thinking about something.

'Kiryu? Where is everyone?' I asked, my voice trembling in fear.

Kiryu's head slowly turned to the side, his body still hidden in darkness. He had long scratches all over his metal body, and stayed silent, his eyes flaring.

I smelt something in front of Kiryu. I walked around, to see what it was that he was hiding.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. My jaw opened in shock and horror.

The limp body of Rodan lay at Kiryu's feet. Blood was splattered all over her side, and her head had been cracked in half. What remained of her soft, pink brains lay across the floor, like spilled milk.

'...Kiryu... What have you done...?' I trembled, terrified.

He looked at Rodan, still not emitting any sort of noise. Then, he finally spoke.

'I am sorry, Godzilla. I didn't want you to see your friends dead body... but... there was nothing I could do for her...'

'What is it, Kiryu. What's happened?'

Inside, I knew exactly what had happened.

'This contagion is reaching it's climax. It is driving the hosts insane, turning them into mindless things built just to kill each other. They then die. I had to leave to find Mechagodzilla 2 since he was collecting data. When I returned, all the monsters were gone, and Rodan had been hiding in the base. She attacked me, and didn't stop... until I tore her skull in half... and ripped out her brains...' He growled. It was very difficult for him to say all this.

'Kiryu... why am I not affected?'

'Because you seem to be immune. It will never affect you. So far, the only kaiju who has not gone insane is you. I have discovered that it takes much longer for mecha's to begin to be affected, since they are more advanced than any organism. But, the more advanced the mecha is, the faster it takes. Soon, I will begin to feel the effects. Then Gigan. Then Mechagodzilla 2.'

'Speaking of Mechagodzilla 2, do you know where he is?'

'I sent a radio signal to him. He answered. He and Gigan are coming right now. Also, your friends are incredibly lucky.'

'Why?' I asked.

Kiryu came closer to me.

'Because there _is _a cure. We need to destroy the source of the strange gas. _But, _once a mecha begins to be affected, they cannot be cured. They have to die.'

I looked at Kiryu. If he began to feel anything, he had to die!? What kind of a disgusting illness is this!?

'Do you have any idea where the gas is coming from?' I asked.

'Yes. Remember the piece of rock that fell from the rogue planet? That stench is not from Earth. It's extra terrestrial. I'll have to go to space. You may join me if you wish.'

Space was the one place I feared. But if I didn't go, my friends could die.

What should I do...?

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Also, if you don't mind me asking, who is your favourite character in this fanfic so far (I personally like Kiryu)**


	12. Gorosaurus

**Sorry I have not updated this story in a while, I was very busy and then had to work on 'The Unknown'. Sorry sorry sorry sorry. Anyway, I'll try to continue this story.**

'I'll have to think about it,' I replied to Kiryu. He nodded his head.

'I'm going to go outside to figure it out.'

'That's not a good idea. It's very dangerous.'

'Don't worry, I'll be okay.'

I turned and left the base. Kiryu's eyes followed me all the way out.

_15 minutes later_

I walked around the forest, thinking to myself.

_Should I go? It could mean the difference between failure and completion. Maybe I would be the only reason the mission could be completed, but if I wouldn't go it would fail and all hope would be lost. Yet, on the other hand, space is the deadliest of places. Just how high are the chances of survival on the journey alone? Not very high. Then again, my friends could perish unless I agree to do this. But I can't! It's too dangerous, I'll certainly die! I won't I-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my foot hit something soft and unpleasant. I looked down, and grimaced in shock.

Gorosaurus' rotting body lay at my feet. His bloodied ribs were sticking out of his body, and his intestines were laying limp on the ground. The gelatinous remnants of his eyes lay bye his sockets, mixed in with crimson liquid. His left arm had been ripped out. He resided in a pool of blood.

I sniffed the air. There were no signs that another kaiju was here to kill him. He died like this on his own.

_Oh my- how the hell did he die like this!? His eyes have melted... I guess there's another symptom of this damn contagion. Gorosaurus was my friend... soon, all the survivors will end up just like him. They'll die. Even if they aren't killing each other, the finale consists of them dying... shit! I can't allow this to happen._

_I have to join Kiryu, Gigan and Mechagodzilla 2._

_I have to go to space._

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review since I have not written here for a month or so.**


	13. Space

**Sorry I have not updated in a long while.**

I went back to the base. The image of Gorosaur's eviscerated body refused to leave my mind.

Gigan, Mechagodzilla 2, and Kiryu stood there, waiting for me.

_'_Since you are incapable of flight I built you this,' Kiryu said, holding up two jet-pack like objects with straps.

'They go around your feet, and have enough fuel to fly around for 48 hours,' The robot kaiju said.

'Let me help with that,' Mechagodzilla 2 said, taking the jet-packs and beginning to strap them around my feet.

'So, Godzilla, why have you agreed to come with us?' Gigan asked, grinning. He was the youngest of us, and was not a mecha but a cyborg.

'I saw Gorosaur's body. No one had killed him. The final stage of the contagion is death,' I spoke, with a hint of sadness in my voice.

'Wow. If we don't stop the source of the contagion we will all perish...' Gigan mumbled, his red cyborg eye watching me.

'We will do it. The contagion will end, even if we will lose some Kaiju on the way,' Mechagodzilla 2 said.

'I wouldn't be so sure... it's going to be pretty damn difficult,' Gigan replied.

Mechagodzilla 2 shuffled away from me.

'There. It's done.'

'Oh! I nearly forgot!' Kiryu said, quickly grabbing a very small metallic object.

'Godzilla, come here,' He said, pointing to me.

'Why?'

'It is necessary for the journey.'

I moved towards him, slowly and anxiously. He quickly jabbed the object into my head.

'Ow! What the hell was that!?' I exclaimed, shocked.

'It is required so we will be capable to communicate in space. It allows you to mentally send messages to us in the silence of space. It a bit like temporary telepathy,' Kiryu spoke.

'We all have one. It's an invention of mine,' Gigan said, with a big, cyborg smile on his face.

'Let's go outside, everyone. It's time for lift off,' Mechagodzilla 2 said, stomping outside Kiryu's base.

The four of us stood outside, looking up at the sky. It was daytime, and the sun was shining brightly.

'Godzilla, your jet-packs are automatic, so you won't be able to control them,' Kiryu told me.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the sky.

'On three, everyone!' Gigan shouted, excited.

'One!'

I mentally prepared myself to face death.

'Two!'

I got ready to face my biggest fear.

'Three!'

The four of us blasted off, with a trail of fire and smoke coming out of my jet-packs. Gigan was a space monster, so he was built to fly from planet to planet. Mechagodzilla 2 and Kiryu were both Earth built mecha's, but they were still capable of interstellar flight. They had jet-packs installed in their metallic bodies.

_Is everyone okay? Have you all recieved my message? _Kiryu used the temporary telepathy to contact us.

_Yes, I'm fine. We will be in space in approximately 1 minute, _Gigan replied.

_I have received your message, Kiryu. Everything is operational, _Mechagodzilla 2 also responded.

_I hear you, Kiryu, _I finally 'said'.

_Copy that._

I felt a bit uneasy in the air. I was so used to having my feet on the ground, yet suddenly I am flying through the air like the now deceased Rodan.

I looked down at the ground, which seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

_Godzilla, open your mouth, _Kiryu telepathically ordered, flying towards me.

I did as I was told. Kiryu then put a small metallic device inside.

_Now close your mouth._

I shut my jaws, and it felt like the metal object was disappearing inside my mouth.

_Kiryu, what was that?_

_That was a device that dissolves in your mouth, and proceeds to go to your lungs. It will give out oxygen for 48 hours inside so you will not feel the need to breathe while you are in space._

I looked up to the sky, and saw that it was getting darker and darker.

_Hey Godzilla, you seem sick, _Gigan said, looking at me as his huge red sails lay spread out to allow him to go into 'flight mode'.

_Yeah, it's my first time flying and I have a fear of space._

_Don't worry, you'll get used to it._

_We're here, _Mechagodzilla 2 informed us, his orange eyes glowing with anticipation.

_What you are experiencing is zero gravity. Godzilla, since you have never felt the effects of no gravity you may feel a little sick, _Kiryu said, as he floated around calmly.

_Are you all ready? _Gigan asked, smiling.

I looked around. All I could see was darkness, with little white dots glowing gently. I was floating in the abyss of space. I felt helpless, as if there was nothing I could do if a disaster were to happen right now.

I glanced at Earth. It was so beautiful, with it's pretty oceans covering a majority of it, and the land seemingly radiating with beauty.

But then, I made myself swear that the second I turn from my home, I must never lay eyes on it again until I have reached my destination.

_I'm ready._


End file.
